Four Nights in the Fire Nation
by TimeyWimeyFlyingBison
Summary: Katara has grown increasingly worried about Zuko. Constantly refusing to accompany the group on their world adventures, Katara elects to stay behind to find out why. But as her relationship with Aang continues to fizzle, could she have other motives for wanting to be alone with Zuko?
1. Katara Stays Behind

Katara frequently worried about Zuko. Over the last four years, the new Fire Lord had spent every waking hour atoning for the mistakes of his ancestors.

Zuko remained in the Fire Nation capital dealing with the problems and concerns of his people, while the Avatar and his crew made their way throughout the nations solving minor disputes and having adventures. Though Katara was rarely bored with her travels around the world, her thoughts often drifted to concern for the firebender. Since the war ended, they only saw him every few months and when they did, he only allowed time for tea and meetings and updates on the other nations. Every time Aang would ask him to come along on an adventure he would give some new excuse and wish them luck on their travels.

After one such encounter Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph made their way out of the palace and into the streets of the Capitol.

"Well then," Said Aang to the group. "Where do we venture too next?" Although he was now a lanky sixteen year old that had saved the world and brought peace, he still had the same childish enthusiasm when it came to adventures. "I know this place where every fish hums a different note. We could go looking to see how many we could bring together and start a fish orchestra!"

"We've already done that," Complained Sokka with an arm around Suki. Katara watched the pair with quiet envy. They had scarcely ceased to be separate beings since they had started dating. The only thing that had changed was the newly carved betrothal necklace that Suki wore around her neck. As far as necklaces go, it was probably one of the most poorly crafted. If something were to happen to it on their travels, it wouldn't be the worst thing, but she knew what it meant to Sokka, so she happily complied for the time being. Katara silently pondered why she and Aang had never been that romantic.

"Ooh I know…a bending competition!" Maybe that was why.

"Aang, first of all that's not fair to me and Suki; and secondly you're the Avatar…I think you have a bit of an advantage."

"Not so fast ponytail," Toph smirked, "Twinkle toes may have the quantity thing, but its _quality_ that counts." Aang swirled a ball of air beneath him and excitedly flew around.

"Alright! It's on then!" He yelled, "I know the perfect spot, it's in the earth kingdom, so if we start flying now, we might be able to get there by morning."

Katara still couldn't stop thinking about how lonely Zuko had looked. She sometimes found him hard to predict, especially since he had distanced himself from the group. Maybe he wasn't interested in coming on adventures, but just needed one friend to talk to.

"Maybe before you kids start throwing rocks" Sokka snarled dripping with sarcasm. "You can drop me and Suki on Kyoshi Island."

"Fine, the three of us can manage without an audience."

"Actually Aang," Katara piped up. "I was thinking I might like to spend some time alone in the city." She didn't know why she had lied, but one thing she knew was that Aang could instantly sense it. He flew over to her side and let his feet touch the ground again.

"What's the matter?" She panicked as all eyes turned towards her, if she had suggested talking to Zuko, Aang might try to make a big group thing about it and he would end up giving some excuse and sending them on their way again. Aang was never very good at understanding people that weren't perpetually optimistic.

"I just feel tired is all, I've had enough traveling for the time being. You and Toph should have your match, I'm sure Zuko would let me stay in the palace for a few days. I'll catch up with you all later."

Aang paused as if he had something to add, but soon smiled and made another ball of air to roll on.

"Okay, be careful" He told her, "I'll see you in about four days. Maybe you could practice up for the next competition!" As he started rolling away, she felt a pang of sadness, but she never let it show.

"Ha!" She laughed smugly, "Like I need practice."

As the others moved toward Appa, Sokka broke away from the group and walked toward his sister. He pulled her into a brotherly hug that nearly squished the air out of her lungs.

"You be careful sis," He teased as he eventually released her. "I know the city's pretty safe, but you do have a way of getting into trouble."

"Thanks for your concern." As much as she tried to fight it, her eyes drifted towards the Avatar. Sokka was very aware of this, along with things she thought weren't as visible.

"He cares too, just in his own way. Not all relationships look the same."

"Yeah, we don't all have to be joined at the lips like you two."

"Well not all girls are fortunate enough to have a stud like me." Katara laughed at her dorky brother as he let a warm smile seep through. "I just want you to be happy. If hanging out in the city and spending time with Fire Lord Grump-o is what you need, then by all means, enjoy your stay."

"He's not that bad." She smiled as her brother kissed the top of her head.

"We'll be back before you know it." And with that Sokka ran off to join the others on Appa. Katara took a deep breath and turned her eyes from the sky Bison to the Palace. Inside her stomach was in knots as she went to find the lonely Fire Lord.


	2. Zuko's Courtyard

As Katara approached the palace, she wondered why she felt so nervous. She was simply going to spend time with a friend; it was nothing more than that. She was so distracted by these feelings, that when the palace guard spoke, it slightly startled her.

"Forget something Miss?" He asked with a cheery smile.

"Uh…not exactly." She responded when she was back in the real world. "I was hoping to speak with the Fire Lord."

"Well I believe he just went out to the courtyard, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you joined him."

"Thank you." She gave a quick bow out of respect than made her way through the gates toward the garden.

Katara loved the place; there was something very soothing about the soft greenery and delicate flowers as they contrasted the deep reds and golds that covered every inch of the palace. She had once thought she could spend endless hours simply sitting by the large tree dipping her feet in the small turtle duck pond.

It was by this pond that she saw the Fire Lord sitting along staring into the water with a blank expression.

"Um…Zuko," She awkwardly called out. Zuko turned around and just stared in disbelief for a moment, and then he promptly stood up to greet her.

"Katara…hi. Did you forget something?"

"No." There was an uncomfortable silence as she searched for the right words. "This might sound weird…but I was hoping I could stay….here…for a few days?" Zuko raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Well I think so. We'll see I guess…that depends…how are you?" Katara wanted to slap her hand to her forehead and grumble at her own stupidity. _What on earth was wrong with her?_

For what seemed like an eternity Zuko remained silent and unreadable until slowly he furrowed his brow as if in deep contemplation.

"So," He started, "You just want to stay here…for a few days…because…?"

"I just thought maybe we could spend some time together." Katara nervously rubbed her arm as she looked at the ground. "I don't know…I just sort of feel like I never really see you anymore. All our interactions are in the forms of meetings and planning and talking about the fate of the world. But, I don't want to be a burden. It's extremely short notice, and I would completely understand if you would rather be alone…although I might need a place to stay…" Zuko was still very silent and calm and Katara couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake."

Of all the reactions that had played out in Katara's head, what he did next she had not prepared for. A wide smile spread across his face as Zuko started laughing softly.

"What?" Katara asked slightly impatiently. Her hand found its way to her hip automatically.

"You, being awkward, it's something I've never seen before."

"Well you haven't exactly been helping the situation; you just kept staring blankly at me! What was I supposed to think?"

"You're always welcome here, you should know that by now." Katara felt her cheeks go a little red as he teased her. "I'll just see if the servants can go ready your room. Dinner will be served in less than an hour if you're hungry."

The Fire Lord started walking toward the door behind her. Before he could get passed her Katara gently grabbed his arm, which stopped him in his tracks.

"Thanks Zuko."

The fire bender simply gave a warm smile, before making his way out of the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was quiet for the most part. A bit of small talk was exchanged, but with the guards and servants hovering around it was hard for Katara to think of what to say. Zuko was polite, but he mainly kept to eating.

After dinner, Zuko got up and started leading Katara to the room she'd be staying in. She mostly stayed silent as they walked through the grand and empty halls. There was something eerie about the paintings of past Fire Lords staring at them. Suddenly Katara stopped and looked up at one painting in particular.

"I know," Zuko sighed as he stared up as well. "I look ridiculous. I guess I'm just not very good at posing for portraits." Katara simply smiled and kept her eyes fixed on the image's still and solemn face.

"It's not bad," She answered, "It just doesn't quite look like you. The eyes are all wrong, they're so empty and cold." As she spoke, Katara turned and looked into the real Zuko's eyes.

"It's hard to look very thrilled after posing for hours." Katara chuckled which brought a small smile to his face. "Come on, I hate being watched by myself."

The room Katara would be staying in had a large window with a view of the courtyard. On the large canopied bed there was a neatly folded red nightgown. Katara took a step into the room, while Zuko stayed back.

"Well," He started, "I'll leave you alone now. If you need anything, Zara is just down the hall, she will attend to you."

"Oh," Katara had hoped they might spend more time together before the evening was out, but she didn't want to force it. "Okay Zuko, have a good evening."

For a moment it seemed as if he had something more to say, but he simply bowed his head and left her alone. After a moment she closed the door, changed out of water tribe attire and slipped into the silky ankle length nightgown. She had to admit, she was a bit fond of fire nation red.

When it was quiet, Katara flopped down on her bed and threw a pillow over her head. 'What am I doing here?' She thought, 'this was a mistake, it's more awkward than I imagined.' After lying motionless for a second, she got up and looked out the window. The first bit of twilight reflecting off the pond looked enticing, how was a Waterbender supposed to resist?

Slowly and quietly she opened her second story window and looked down at the distance to the ground. She stretched out her hand and she could feel the water in the pond, as she moved the water formed into a frozen staircase that met her at the open window. She shivered as her bare feet touched the ice. But she was fairly accustomed to cold, so it wasn't long until her feet were on the grass.

With a swift and precise movement, she gathered the water she had used and dropped back into the pond. When the water was still once more, Katara could make out the first stars of the night in the reflection. She leaned against the tree with one hand she moved the water slowly. Closing her eyes she found the sound of the water soothing.

She was so relaxed, that she was completely oblivious to Zuko walking up behind her. As hand rested on her shoulder, she instantly turned and threw the pond at her perceived attacker. When she opened her eyes to see Zuko stuck in a mountain of ice, she gasped. Instantly she melted the ice, and poured the water back into the pond.

"Oh Zuko!" She cried, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"It's alright," He chuckled as he shook the water out of his hair. "I should know by now not to sneak up on a Waterbender."

She started pulling the water out of his hair and clothes, when he was as dry as she could get him he made his way over and sat under the tree where she had been. He patted the ground to indicate she should join him.

"I figured I'd find you out here." Zuko started. "I'm sorry, I haven't been the most interesting host." She sat down slowly and pondered for a second how to respond.

"It's not really your fault. I _did_ show up unexpectedly. And we haven't really had much time that hasn't been monitored by guards and servants."

"Well we're alone now. What difference does it make?"

Katara felt a bit uncomfortable with his pointed question, so she kept her eyes fixed on the pond in front of them.

"I had just hoped," She paused as she could feel the wait of his stare. "We could talk. But…really talk. I'm sick of small talk, I wanna know why you never come on adventures anymore, where's Mae these days? And why do you seem so distant all the time?" Having gotten the big questions of her chest, she finally felt the courage to look at Zuko again, but he was looking down. He took a deep breath and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well for starters, Mae left me. She got bored. Being Fire Lord comes with a responsibility, and she saw that as tying herself down somewhere she would be trapped." Katara felt a pang of guilt. "And I don't really blame her, I would leave me too. But I guess I'd feel to guilty leaving the fire Nation, even for a short time. I belong to the people, the people who for so long brought fear into the hearts of every other group of people on this world. And I know we've since reconciled that, but…it still just…never feels like enough." Zuko's fists were tightened.

"You feel the burden of your ancestor's mistakes." As she spoke, Zuko looked up at her with a ferocious sadness in his eyes. "You can't keep holding on to that." She wanted to say more, she just didn't' know what should be said. So Katara laid a hand on his and watched as he relaxed.

After that not much more was said, but she still enjoyed his company. Leaning against the tree with the moon shining down, she felt her eyelids grow heavy.


End file.
